All I Want From You
by lauren diane
Summary: LiRic...Famous Actress Elizabeth Webber comes back to PC to film a movie. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

All I Want From You  
  
by Lauren Diane  
  
Rated: PG-13---NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! I only wish that I did!  
  
Summary: Famous Actress Elizabeth Webber comes back to Port Charles to film her latest movie. Will Ric Lansing be able to get the girl?  
  
Author's Note: There are a few differences in my story and the story at GH. Ric grew up in PC. He gets along with the mobsquad. They all went to high school a few years ahead of Liz and her group (Lucky, Emily, Nik, etc.) And I think that's all you need to know to get started!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Say good-bye to your daddy, and then go upstairs with Letecia to finish your math homework, Michael." Carly Corinthos instructed her six year old son. She stood in the living room of her Harborview Penthouse with him, her husband, Sonny, and the live-in nanny.  
  
"Okay." Michael sulked across the room to his father who bent to the ground and pulled him into his arms. "I really want to go to lunch with you guys, Daddy."  
  
Sonny drew his son back a ways to study his face. "You know that normally your uncle and I wouldn't mind, but today we have some important business to discuss, okay?"  
  
Michael just shook his head and retreated up the stairs with Letecia in tow.  
  
Carly walked over to her husband. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Important business? I assume it's nothing I get to be informed of." She hated her husband's work. Organized crime. They couldn't go to the mall without a bodyguard because there was always someone who wanted Sonny dead.  
  
Her husband just smirked at her leaving it nearly impossible to stay mad. She loved his smile. Oh, hell. She loved everything about him. His deep, penetrating eyes. His soft lips. His lean, yet muscular body. Her husband was the epitome of perfection.  
  
"Well, you assumed right." He leaned in and planted a quick open-mouthed kiss on her lips. "Be home later." Sonny smiled once more before strolling out the door.  
  
Carly scanned the living room with her eyes. Hmm...what to do? she asked herself. When Sonny was out and Michael was doing homework, she had to fend for herself.  
  
"Ah ha!" she screamed in delight. She ran to the mail piled on the desk and pulled out her latest copy of People Magazine. They always had interesting information about Hollywood stars. Like last issue, they had photos and a guest list from Jason Behr and Katie Heigl's wedding. They made a cute couple, despite the fact that they played brother and sister on the TV show Roswell.  
  
Carly settled herself into the comfy, black, leather chair next to the coffee table and began leafing through the pages.  
  
Winona Rider in prison for theft. Surprise, surprise! That whack just can't except the fact that the "five finger discount" went out with the eighties. ABC Soap Opera Stars gather at Disney World in Orlando Florida to greet their fans. And they have pictures! Wonderful! Carly wanted to go and meet Rick Hearst and Rebecca Herbst, her favorite actors from her favorite soap opera, but she knew Sonny would laugh at her right before telling her she couldn't go.  
  
Now this looks good! New movie to begin filming next week in...Port Charles?!  
  
Carly could barely contain her excitement. PC was such a boring little town. Nothing ever happened there worth while. But now they were going to have a movie shot there? How exciting?! I wonder who's going to star in it?! She scanned the article a little farther until a familiar name popped out at her.  
  
Elizabeth Webber!  
  
Carly remembered her from high school. She was one of the dorky drama kids that got picked on by the popular people. Namely Carly and her friends! But when Liz---as most called her---graduated, she moved out of Port Charles and to Los Angeles. Everyone assumed she'd go out there and fail miserably, but she didn't. Carly read somewhere that she was the highest paid actress in her age group. And her popularity was out of this world. They even named a restaurant in town after her.  
  
After finishing the article, Carly jumped from her chair, ran out the door to her penthouse and across the hall to PH2. She knocked excitedly on the door and waited. When no one came, she fisted her hand and pounded harder this time. After several blasts against the wood, a small voice sounded from the other side.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on!"  
  
"Courtney, hurry!!! I have something to show you!" Carly hollered back. Her best friend, Courtney Morgan, would just die to know who was returning to town after seven years away!  
  
The door flew open causing Carly to jump. Courtney stood on the other side with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and a robe wrapped around her- --her right hand tightly clutching the sides to keep it closed.  
  
"What is it, Carly?" Her voice came out in a harsh tone. She better watch that attitude, Carly thought. Best friend or not, she would knock that stupid, worn-out look off of her face.  
  
When Carly noticed Jason---Courtney's husband and Carly's ex-lover and now best friend---walk down the stairs in only a pair of flannel pants, toss an annoyed smile her way, and retreat to the kitchen, she smirked realizing what she must have interrupted. "Oops. Looks like someone was having a good time, huh?"  
  
Courtney's face turned beat red as an embarrassed smile creeped onto her face. "What?"  
  
"Courtney, you're married and you have two children. Everyone already knows you two have sex on occasion." Carly informed her bashful friend. "But, on to the reason I'm here." She held up the magazine for Courtney to read.  
  
Her eyes scanned down the page before returning to Carly's, confused. "So?"  
  
"Did you even read it?" Courtney just bobbed her head, uninterested. "Then you know that the one and only Elizabeth Webber will be shooting her next film here in Port Charles!"  
  
"What?" Courtney asked with a new-found excitement. "She's coming here?"  
  
"Yes." Carly was getting annoyed. Courtney took all of that time pretending to look at the article, when all she had to do---if she didn't want to read- --was tell Carly to spit out the news. "And you would have known that if you would have read!"  
  
"Oh, Carly. I'm just really exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," Carly smirked causing the rosy tent to return to Courtney's face.  
  
"So she's really going to be in town?"  
  
"Who's going to be in town?" Jason asked coming to stand by the two blondes at the door with a sandwich in his hand. He wrapped a possessive arm around his wife.  
  
"Elizabeth Webber," Carly informed him. She had to suppress a laugh when she saw his shocked face. Only Carly---and Elizabeth---knew that Jason had a thing for Ms. Webber back in high school. It was like Pretty In Pink. The popular guy---James Spader---wanted the loser girl---Molly Ringwald---but she just blew him off. It was such a riot to watch her Jase throw himself at this girl's feet everyday.  
  
And Elizabeth had something else in common with the pitiful Andie Walsh; they both wanted another popular guy. Only, too bad for Liz, her guy wouldn't have been able to pick her out of a line-up!  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Ric. Are you going to eat that?"  
  
Ric Lansing looked up from his newspaper and across the table at his brother, Sonny. They were eating lunch at the local Appleby's---just put in the month before---and Sonny wanted the last of his Garlic Crusted Shrimp. He dove his fork across the table and scooped up the remainder of the food on Ric's plate after he received permission in the form of a head nod.  
  
Sonny finished off Ric's food in silence before returning his attention to his brother. "So, did you get the thing I wanted you to get?" he asked in a whisper. Ric had to strain his ears to pick up the last few words. He just nodded his head in the affirmative. "Well, can I see it?"  
  
Ric looked around at the other guests seated near by and then back at his brother. "You want me to bring it out now?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sonny informed him impatiently. When Sonny wanted something, Ric thought, he could be a huge baby until he got it.  
  
"Oh, fine." Ric reached to the side of his chair and placed his briefcase onto the table. He looked inside quickly, looked at the people surrounding them, reached into his bag, and pulled out the mysterious object.  
  
When Sonny's eyes landed on his prize, they filled with glee. "Give me that!" he demanded before snatching the comic book---gently, so as not to damage it---from his brother. He looked the book up and down---checking to make sure it was right, Ric assumed. "Action Series.Eleventh Action Superman.Number twenty-six.great condition." Sonny looked back up. "Great job, Ric. I appreciate this."  
  
"You pay me---as your lawyer---a hell of a lot of money to run stupid errands like tracking down an old comic book, Sonny." Ric went to Harvard, for Pete's sake, and this is what his life had become---waiting on his older brother.  
  
"Stupid errand?" Uh oh, Ric thought. Here it comes. "Do you have any idea how rare this is, baby brother? People all over the world."  
  
Ric cut him off. "I get it, Sonny. I've heard the spiel before. I just think there are much better ways I could spend my time."  
  
Sonny's face turned serious. "Why? Is the business being neglected because of these 'stupid errands'?"  
  
Ric let out an aggravated grunt. "No, of course not. It's just."  
  
"It's just nothing, Ric. I do pay you a hell of a lot of money and what I want you to do for it is entirely up to me." Sonny looked like he was about to go on, but his cell phone started ringing. He held up a finger to Ric--- implying they weren't finished---and answered it. "Hello?.Carly, calm down. What is it?.Who?.Really?.Here?.When?.Interesting..I'll be home in about an hour or so..Everything's fine..Love you, too, baby." He made kissing sounds into the phone before hanging it up.  
  
"What was that about?" Ric asked before returning his attention back to his newspaper. His sister-in-law wasn't exactly his favorite person.  
  
"Elizabeth Webber is coming back to town to film her new movie."  
  
"Elizabeth Webber?" That name sounded familiar, but Ric couldn't pinpoint where he'd heard it before.  
  
"Have you been living under a rock? She was in that movie, Highway's Dream, with Heath Ledger and Josh Hartnett. Liz's character was driving to LA to act, and she picked up the two guys. And everywhere they went people started dying. She blamed the guys, but it turned out she had multiply personalities and she was the one doing it. And it had one of the hottest sex scenes in movie history." Sonny looked at his brother's confused expression. "Ric, it was the highest grossing film last year."  
  
"Yeah, I think I've heard of it." Ric didn't pay any attention to Hollywood, but he'd probably overheard people chatting about it over dinner or something.  
  
"She used to go to school with us. She was like.three years behind me...so two behind you." Sonny informed Ric, who was still lost. "They named that restaurant downtown after her."  
  
Suddenly a light bulb exploded in Ric's mind. "Oh, right. That's where I've heard that name!"  
  
"You mean you don't remember her from high school?"  
  
"No. Why? Should I?" Ric didn't remember many people from high school. If they weren't in his inner circle, they didn't matter.  
  
"Uh, yeah. She was only obsessed with you for your entire junior and senior years before you left for school!"  
  
"Well, she wasn't anything special if I didn't go for her, so why are we so excited that she's coming back to town?"  
  
Sonny laughed. "Well, she wasn't much to look at in high school, but.let's just say Lizzie Webber grew up."  
  
"So, what? Is she hot?" One thing Ric prided himself on was his long list of gorgeous conquests. If this Elizabeth Webber was indeed a babe---and she had a thing for Ric, like Sonny said---he wouldn't mind adding an actress to his 'done' file.  
  
Sonny laughed again. "Hot doesn't even begin to cover it."  
  
Ric just smiled. Well then Ms. Webber. Looks like all of your dreams could come true.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lucky! Get you butt out here!!! We're late!!!!!" Emily Cassadine's voice rose with anger as she pounded on her brother-in-laws front door waiting for him to answer. "Lizzie's plane lands in..."---she looked at her watch--- "...twenty minutes, and you know how crappy the airport traffic is!!!" She turned around to look at her husband, Nik, who was sitting in the car, before turning back to the door to beat on it again. "Damnit, Lucky! This is why I called you before we came! We haven't seen Lizzie in..."  
  
"...in two years so we can't be late." Lucky finished for her when he opened his front door. "You got quite the set of lungs on you, sis."  
  
"Ha, funny!" She turned and started toward the car. "Let's go!" She hollered back at him.  
  
With Nik driving eighty-five miles per hour down the interstate to the airport, they made it into the correct terminal twenty-two minutes later.  
  
"You're lucky, Lucky!" Emily said, looking up at the flight information board. Liz's flight was delayed ten minutes.  
  
"Lucky, Lucky. That's cute sweetheart." Nik laughed and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.  
  
Emily tried to fight it, but she started to laugh. "Don't make me laugh when I'm trying to be a hard-ass."  
  
"Sorry, baby." Nik looked over at his brother. "So, Lucky. Are you excited about seeing your old flame?"  
  
Lizzie and Lucky used to date in during their senior year. She had finally managed to get over her pathetic crush on Ric Lansing long enough to realize Lucky was a great guy and completely in love with her. When Liz moved to LA, they decided to be just friends. Emily didn't think that Lucky had ever really gotten over her.  
  
"I hardly call a three month long, high school relationshiper an old flame." Lucky ran his hands through his hair nervously. "When is she supposed to get here?"  
  
Emily smiled at him. "Any minute hopefully. I miss her!"  
  
"I know." Nik agreed. "Our group just doesn't work with her on the other side of the country."  
  
Their group---Emily, Nik, Lucky, and Lizzie---was inseperable in high school. They were all in drama together. They always made sure their classes were the same. Emily remembered making up lame reasons why she had to be in a certain class at a certain hour. You'd think after four years, the teachers would catch on. Even after school the four hung out nonstop.  
  
They weren't, however, the most popular students. Actually, they were considered on the lower half of cool-dom. But that set just fine with them. They really didn't care what the rest of the school thought of them. They loved each other and had a great time together. High school was nothing but good memories.  
  
Well, except Lizzie's infatuation with a certain "cool guy" who treated her like she was the dirt on the bottom of his shoe. He hadn't changed much since high school either. They had to use Ric Lansing, attorney, to handle some of Nik's family business after his uncle died. Ric didn't even remember them. He even hit on Emily, knowing she was married! What a prize?!  
  
Yep, Lizzie was better off without him. He was a grade A, arrogent, playboy wannabe, as...  
  
"There she is!" Lucky shouted before running down the terminal. Emily raised her head to see Lucky envelop Elizabeth in his arms. He led her back to the group never removing his arm from around her waist.  
  
Emily smiled warmly at her best friend. "Welcome back, Lizzie!"  
  
TBC 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
Elizabeth had just enough time to slide the sunglasses off of her face, before Lucky threw his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. She screamed in delight as she felt the warm glow of familiarity stream through her body.  
  
"Oh, I have missed you so much!" Lucky declared, lowering Elizabeth back to her feet, but not removing his tight grip around her waist. He ushered her down the terminal to where Emily and Nikolas waited.  
  
"Welcome back, Lizzie!" Emily screamed before embracing her best friend. "So, are we excited to be home?"  
  
Elizabeth's face went from a sweet, innocent smile to a too-big-to-be-real smile in seconds. "Totally! I've missed this place so much!"  
  
Emily sent an uncertain look toward Nik who returned her confusion. The only one oblivious to Elizabeth's sudden change in demeanor was Lucky, probably just lost in his own excitement from seeing his ten year obsession after two years absence.  
  
"So, are you hungry?"  
  
Without missing a beat, Elizabeth threw her arms in the air and started speed walking in the direction of Baggage Claim. Her friends quickly followed. "Are you kidding? I'm famished! They were serving dinner on the plane, but like I was really going to eat that crap. I mean, come on, do they really cook it? I don't see how they can do a good job in a plane. Plus, I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning because I woke up late. Then my driver screwed up and made a wrong turn so I couldn't pick something up at the airport either. So now..." She turned around abruptly-- -Lucky nearly running into her---and addressed the group. "I really have to use the little girl's room before we do anything." She grabbed Emily's hand, and pulled her in that direction. "Come with me?"  
  
"I guess." Emily stared back at her husband and brother-in-law in utter shock. Who was this wannabe Valley Girl and what did she do with their best friend, Lizzie Webber?  
  
When they reached the restroom, the body snatcher began primping herself in front of the mirror---something Liz would never have done. She cared more about being friendly, loving, fun; not "beautiful."  
  
"Oh, I hate what flying does to my skin." Elizabeth grimaced when she saw that her make-up had began to flake. "Something about the altitude makes it all dry. I swear, I had to touch up ten times today!"  
  
"I didn't realize you wore make-up?" Emily crossed her arms as she studied the changes in her best friend. She was wearing a baby blue halter-top that left little to the imagination, skintight black dress pants that showed every curve, and white stilettos. Lizzie Webber was no where to be seen!  
  
"Oh, when in Rome..." She joked.  
  
"Yeah." Emily smiled. "However, we're not in Rome."  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean. Everyone in LA wears make-up. You just sort of pick things up there." Elizabeth straightened quickly to face Emily. "So, does Lucky still have a thing for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lucky. Does he still like me? I mean, he was all touchy-feely out there. I was just curious if he still thinks of me in the romantic way." She went back to applying eyeliner. "I mean, he's gotten pretty cute. He looks like he could be fun while I'm back in town. Maybe I could..."  
  
"Okay, enough!"  
  
"What's up your ass?" Elizabeth looked at her, confused.  
  
"No no no! We're going to talk about you. What is with you?! And what's up your ass?! I mean, you come here, you're actually wearing coats of make- up, you're dressed in whore clothes, you're talking like a character from Clueless! Where is my best friend, Lizzie Webber?" Emily stopped to take a breath and give Elizabeth time to explain.  
  
"I...um...I really have no idea what you're talking about. However, I don't like that whatever it is seems to be an insult!" Elizabeth put away her make-up quietly.  
  
"Lizzie, this isn't you. You don't worry about your appearance. You don't care how plane food is cooked. And you wouldn't consider using your friend, Lucky, for a little fun. You now that's not you."  
  
Elizabeth was silent for a moment, before letting out a sigh and falling against the wall. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. This is Em. Just tell me what's got you acting like this." She went to her friend's side and mimicked her stance.  
  
"I'm just..." She bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to explain. "I'm a little nervous."  
  
"Around your friends?"  
  
"No. Just about being back here. I can't believe I let my agent talk me into doing this movie." She turned to face Emily. "I was nothing here, Em. I was the loser drama kid who everyone picked on. Now I finally have what I've wanted my whole life; popularity, success, money. I'm just scared that being back here is going to...I don't know...change me back. Everyone is going to see me as that nobody I was."  
  
"Hey, hey." Emily pulled her into a hug. "You've never been a nobody to me, or Lucky, or Nik who you didn't even hug hello, by the way."  
  
Elizabeth pulled back. "Oh, no. I was so concerned with this stupid act and he was so quiet...oh my god, I'm a horrible friend!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll forgive you. Why? Because he loves you. We all do. And you know what? Those people who treated us like shit in high school, Lizzie. They're the nobodies now. You can bet that they pick up People every week, see you on the cover and say to themselves, 'Damn, she really is something.'"  
  
"Really? Even people like Carly Roberts or Courtney Matthews?"  
  
"Definitely them. You know, Carly married Sonny Corinthos and Courtney married Jason Morgan!"  
  
"Jason? Are you kidding?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Elizabeth smirked, remember all of the times he asked her out and she shut him down. "Nothing. I just really can't stand that guy!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Emily jumped in excitement. "Oh, remember all of those rumors that Sonny and Jason were mixed up in organized crime?" Elizabeth just nodded her head. "They were so true!"  
  
"Wow! That's a pretty creepy thought."  
  
"But, Carly does own a pretty cool club here in town, The Cellar. Maybe you and me should go tonight. Just us girls. We can go out and have a good time?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me miss, do you mind my saying, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
  
Carly let out a yelp as Sonny snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "Mmmm..." she moaned as he softly scratched the skin just below her belly button. "You better stop that, sir. My husband's going to be here soon, and he doesn't like men touching what's his."  
  
Sonny attempted to laugh, but the noise didn't make it past his lips. "I don't blame him." He spun his wife around to get a good look at her. She had on a long white dress that tickled the floor. It was cut low, exposing a fair amount of cleavage. The front stands of her hair were clipped in the back, while the rest fell free. "You look great, baby."  
  
"Well, I try." She looked around the room. "So where's Jason and Ric? I thought they were coming with you."  
  
"Well, Jason had some business to take care of tonight, so he's not going to be able to make it." Sonny didn't elaborate, and Carly didn't ask. She knew better than to ask about her husband's work. However it didn't stop her from speculating. She assumed what Jason was up to tonight had something to do with Lorenzo Alcazar. She'd overheard that name recently when she walked into a conversation between Sonny and Jason. She wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow's newspaper's headline read something like "Alcazar Found Dead Under Suspicious Circumstances." Of course, Carly would never ask.  
  
"And what about Ric? I heard he broke up with Skye."  
  
"I don't think you can call it breaking up when they were never really together. Come on, Carly. You know Ric. It's all just meaningless sex for him." Sonny sat on a seat at the bar and pulled Carly to stand between his legs.  
  
"Yeah, well, Skye didn't seem to think so. She was in here earlier crying into her scotch about losing the love of her life." That was the wonderful thing about owning a club. Everyone and their brother found themselves on one of the barstools whining about their latest crisis. Carly loved knowing everyone else's business.  
  
"Is she still here?" Carly answered with a simple head shake, no. "Good. 'Cause I'm sure Ric will be in here about ten ready to pick up another one night stand. You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for all of these girls. I mean, really. Ric seems like the perfect catch. He's smart, funny, got a Harvard Law Degree, he's loaded thanks to me. Plus he takes after me in looks."  
  
"Poor guy!"  
  
"Yeah, they worked on you, didn't they?" She just smiled at him. "But he just doesn't seem to be able to fall in love."  
  
"Why do you say that? It's not like he's running out of time. He's only twenty-seven. He just...he has to find the right girl."  
  
"And who is that right girl?" Sonny just wanted his brother to have what he had with Carly.  
  
"Elizabeth Webber!"  
  
Sonny looked at his wife, confused. "You think Elizabeth Webber is the girl for Ric?"  
  
"What?" Carly turned to Sonny, then realized what he was talking about. "No no. I mean, Elizabeth Webber just walked in."  
  
"She's here?" He aimed his sight at the door and sure enough, the Highway's Dream star was standing there. He couldn't stop the blush from creeping over him as he flashed back to her nude scene from the movie. The woman was flawless.  
  
"Oh my God!" Carly started pacing the floor in front of him. "I can't believe this. Elizabeth Webber, famous actress, is here in my club! What do I do?"  
  
Before Sonny could answer, his sister, Courtney pranced up to them. "You guys, you'll never guess who just walked in!"  
  
"Elizabeth Webber, I know. We just say her!" Carly screamed in delight, thinking about all of the wonderful publicity her club would get from this.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I actually got to see her up close!"  
  
"Courtney," Sonny tried to calm her down. "You used to see her everyday in high school." All though it came out convincing, Sonny couldn't help but want to see her up close, too. After all, she looked damn good in that skin tight dress she was wearing.  
  
"But Sonny, she's an actress now!" Courtney tried to explain.  
  
"So what should we do? Should we go up and say hi?"  
  
"That seems like the logical thing." Sonny couldn't help but laugh at his wife and sister. They used to pick on this girl like no other back in high school. Now they were trying to find excuses to talk to her.  
  
"No, we can't. She just came in." Carly explained. "We need to give her a little time. We don't want to ambush her. We'll say hello in an hour or so."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat!" Emily sighed as she sat across from Elizabeth at their table.  
  
"Tell me about it. I don't think I've had this much fun in years!" Elizabeth smiled at her friend. Sure, she went out a lot in LA, but she was usually the designated driver. And when she did drink, she usually over did it, and would wind up getting very sloshed very early, and had to be taken home before the real fun began. But tonight, she just sat back and had a few casual drinks with her best friend, did a lot of dancing, and had a great time.  
  
"Well, that's why you need to start coming back to hang out with me!" She looked at her watch. "However, I have to work tomorrow morning. So I need to be getting some rest in."  
  
"Oh, okay." Elizabeth took another sip of her vodka martini. "Do you mind if I stay? I can call a cab. I just want to have a couple more drinks, do a little people watching."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine, Lizzie. I have your hotel room number, so I can ring you later?" Emily stood, threw her jacket over her shoulder.  
  
"Definitely." Elizabeth rose from her seat, gave her friend a hug. "We'll all have to go to dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Later Liz." Elizabeth sat again when Emily was well on her way to the door. She finished off her drink, but before she could stand to make her way to the bar for a refill, Carly Roberts Corinthos and Courtney Matthews Morgan were at her side.  
  
"Hi!" The blondes said in unison.  
  
"Do you need another drink?" Carly asked.  
  
"Um..." Elizabeth tilted her empty glass, examining it, contemplating. "Yeah. A vodka martini."  
  
"Marco!" Carly bellowed. Moments later, a large, stoic man approached the table. She handed Elizabeth's cup to the man. "Get Miss Webber another vodka martini please." The man retreated to the bar. "So, I'm Carly Roberts Corinthos, and this is my club." She pointed to her other half. "This is my best friend, Courtney Matthews Morgan. You might not remember us, but we went to high school together."  
  
Elizabeth laughed incredulously. "I know exactly who the two of you are; Carly, Courtney." She nodded her head to them.  
  
Carly's face erupted into a huge smile. "That is so great!" She sat in Emily's vacated seat, pulling Courtney into the seat next to her. "We just wanted to tell you how much we loved your last movie, Highway's Dream!"  
  
"Oh, and we are so jealous," Courtney added. "What is it like making out with Josh Hartnett and Heath Ledger?"  
  
"Um..." Elizabeth got this question all of the time. Her answer never changed. "A girl never tells."  
  
"Oh, but how do you do it?" Carly grabbed hold of Elizabeth's hand. "That scene in the back of the truck where all three of you had sex? How do you do it without getting totally turned on?"  
  
"With all of the people there, directing us, it loses all of the heat, trust me. But I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it." Elizabeth couldn't believe this. She figured there'd be a few people from her past that would treat her like royalty, but Carly Roberts and Courtney Matthews? They made her high school years a living hell. Come to think of it, she really disliked these girls---not hate, she was to loving to hate---so why was she being friendly to them?  
  
Elizabeth decided to turn the tables on them. "So, how are your lives going?"  
  
The blondes looked at each other, before Carly answered. "Well, I own this club. Courtney is the hostess. We're both married. My husband is Sonny Corinthos, and Courtney's is Jason Morgan."  
  
"Right," Elizabeth smiled at them. "I heard that. But, weren't you dating Jason in high school, Carly?" Before Carly could answer, Liz went on. "Oh, wait. Didn't you cheat on him with Sonny? Damn, that's gotta be weird for the four of you, huh?"  
  
"Well, it's..." Carly couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Jason back in high school." Elizabeth sighed. "He had this crazy obsession with me. I couldn't figure it out. All of his friends treated me like trash." She studied the guilty looks plastered on the blondes' faces. "Remember me back then? Not all that great looking. But look at me now. If Jason wanted me back then, wow. He's gonna just die when he sees me now." She looked at Courtney. "Speaking of Jase, where is he tonight? I'd like to talk to him."  
  
Courtney looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Well, he had to take care of some business."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Business." Elizabeth took a sip of the drink she hadn't realized the Hulk, Marco, had already placed in front of her. "I heard about their business, too." She leaned in to whisper to them. "That's gotta be rough, knowing they live in so much danger. Plus, you're in danger just being with them. And your children? That sounds like a terrible life. You must really love them."  
  
Carly finally managed a comment. She tried to sound sure of herself, but her shaky voice gave away her real feelings. "Well, Liz, they're in the coffee business. What's so dangerous about that?"  
  
"Oh, the coffee business. All right. I'll play." Elizabeth let out a hearty laugh. "You know, I did a movie about the line of work that your husbands are not involved in. The Mob's Daughter. Maybe you've heard of it?" She didn't wait for a response. "It was a Superstation Original. Way back at the beginning of my career, before I became what I am today: Sex Symbol and all around It Girl. You know how it is..." She smiled viciously at them. "Well, I guess you don't know. Anyway, I died in that movie. Dangerous world the mob is." She quickly finished off her drink and stood. A mission completed, she decided, after inspecting the blondes' distressed faces. "But I better go. Gotta be on the set tomorrow at noon. Later girls."  
  
Elizabeth smiled to herself as she made her way to the door. She was so wrapped up in complimenting herself for her great work in issuing pay back, that she didn't notice the man walking in. She ran straight into him.  
  
"Hey, watch..." She cut herself off when she saw the gorgeous creature standing in front of her. His charcoal suit covered almost every inch of his body, however---thanks to her clumsiness---when she ran into him, she felt his rock hard chest. The guy was built. His jaw dropping---at her appearance, no doubt---didn't take away from his beautiful face. His tongue ran across his well-defined lips, moistening them just right. He had a long, slightly thin nose. His hair was shorter than she'd ever seen it, but it was still long enough to curly at the ends. And then there were his eyes. Big, brown, glorious eyes that were now looking over her figure hungrily.  
  
That's right, Ric Lansing was now checking out Elizabeth Webber. And then there was a light bulb. After all, pay back could be fun. "Hi," She smiled sweetly. "Wanna dance?" 


	3. 3

All I Want From You  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
Ric let his gaze travel over the knock out brunette in front of him. She was short, small, her subtle curves accentuated by the tight, red dress she wore. Her neck was long, slim. Something to sink your teeth into. Her fire-streaked hair flowed around her face, landed just below her shoulders. A mischievous smile danced on her lips, daring him to say yes to everything she asked.  
  
But it was her eyes that did him in. Big, blue orbs that sucked him into her. They offset her dangerous, exotic appearance with an innocence that aroused him and made him protective, possessive of her all at once. Eyes like those would have men eating out of the palm of her hand. And he was a man.  
  
Ric motioned to the door behind him. "It looks like you were about to leave."  
  
Her smiled widened. "Things change."  
  
"They do indeed." He gently ran his fingertips along the curve of her face, confusing the hell out of himself. He wasn't prone to such small gestures of affection with women he'd just met. But something about her demanded a soft touch, and he found himself wanting to meet all of her demands. "And I definitely see dancing in our future."  
  
"Our future?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who says we have a future?"  
  
He leaned in, whispered in her ear. "The stars."  
  
"The stars?" Elizabeth tossed her head back and laughed. Ric Lansing had turned into a class act over the years. But for some reason, her laugh wasn't mocking, insulting. She found the man in front of her even more charming than the boy from high school. "Do women actually fall for that crap?"  
  
Ric laughed sheepishly, not knowing what to say. The women Ric generally went after did fall for lines like that. But even before he used it, somehow he knew the fiery vixen in front of him wasn't like all of the others.  
  
"Well, why you think that over, why don't I let you buy me a drink? We can get to our future full of dancing a little later."  
  
Glad to be off the hook, Ric smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. What would you like?" He asked, helping her into a chair at his usual table. Many women have surrendered to his charm in that very spot.  
  
"A vodka martini."  
  
"Really?" He asked, recognizing the name of his favorite drink. "Coming right up."  
  
Ric made his way to the bar, stopped beside Sonny, and ordered.  
  
"Nice going, little brother. You landed yourself a hottie there." Sonny gestured to Elizabeth. Ric worked fast.  
  
Ric looked back at his soon-to-be conquest. "Tell me about it. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And she's not like the others, Sonny. She's quick, witty. She's going to be a challenge, I can already tell after one minute with her."  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
"Who cares? Where she's going to be in about an hour or so is what I'm concerned with."  
  
"And where's that?" Sonny asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"In my bed." Ric picked up the drinks he was served and headed back towards his table.  
  
Sonny thought about stopping him, letting him in on his mystery woman's identity. Then he thought of Ric's arrogance and reconsidered. After what Carly and Courtney told him about their encounter with the actress, and knowing how Ric treated Elizabeth in high school, Sonny had no doubt Ric was about to get put in his place. So he just settled in for the show.  
  
"By the way, I'm Ric Lansing." Ric introduced himself before taking the first sip of his drink.  
  
"Well, Ric Lansing, it's nice to meet you."  
  
When she didn't go on, Ric asked. "Don't I get your name?"  
  
She just smiled.  
  
"Well, how will I know what to call you?"  
  
"You don't have to call me anything. It's just the two of us here. I think I'll figure out that you're talking to me."  
  
Ric took her hand, kissed her knuckles. "I'd like to know the name of the woman I'm going to make love to."  
  
Elizabeth blushed, cursed herself for it. "That's a little arrogant, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"No, just confident." He let the hand not holding hers play with the tips of her hair.  
  
"Well," Her voice came a bit husky. "I can appreciate confidence. So if," She emphasized, "we get to that point, I'll let you know what you can call me."  
  
Ric looked at her, considered. Why was she being so secretive? "Fair enough." He finished off his drink, decided to move things along a bit. "How about that dance?"  
  
Elizabeth took the hand he offered, quietly made her way to the dance floor with him. She was in control of the situation. She remembered everything he'd done to her in high school, and would not let herself fall for his amazing charm this time.  
  
When his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, however, she felt her will slipping away. She looked up into his eyes; dark, hungry eyes that made her feel weak, vulnerable, incredibly irresistible. She couldn't help wishing the feeling would last.  
  
She felt so warm, so little, so perfect against him. He could honestly say he'd never wanted a woman more, never felt so right about it.  
  
What was he saying? He's Ric Lansing, self-proclaimed bachelor, ladies' man. He used women, then discarded them. One never felt more right than the next. They were all just a passing amusement until the next came along.  
  
And as soon as he took everything he needed from this one, he'd move along to another. It was the way he worked.  
  
But if that was true, why was he still so nervous, scared that he'd mess this up?  
  
She just needed to stay focused, was all. She couldn't let the feel of his hand tracing her spine make her heart race, couldn't let the hard stomach her breasts were pressed firmly against make her knees go weak. He was the one who needed the racing heart and weak knees. And she'd see to it that's exactly what he got. Along with a major disappointment in the end.  
  
With her priorities in order, she slid her hands down his arms, up again, to the rhythm of the slow, jazz beat that played in the background. "I like the look of you, Mr. Lansing. And the feel of you isn't so bad either."  
  
"Same goes for you, Miss." he paused, waited for her to fill in her name.  
  
"You won't trip me up that easy, Ric." She smiled weakly. "I don't like to reveal all of my cards until the games over."  
  
"So this is a game?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well then. Maybe I can persuade you to reveal a bit of your hand with a few tricks of my own."  
  
"And what kind of tricks do you have up your sleeve, Ric?"  
  
He smiled, before dipping his head, running his lips along the curve of her neck. He breathed in her scent. "You smell good." He gently scraped his teeth against her jaw, nibbled there. "Taste even better."  
  
"Mmmm.You're going to have to do better than that, Mr. Lansing, to knock down my walls."  
  
"Really? Well then, I guess I'll have to break out the big guns with you." He groaned before attacking her left shoulder with his mouth, devouring it, her neck. He kissed his way across her face, avoiding her lips, before taking the other side. "How's this?"  
  
"Much better," she moaned. Her hands ran up his neck, her fingers twisted into his hair, pulled in an attempt to alleviate the ache between her legs. "But you'll have to do better than that."  
  
"I've got better than that." He pulled back, looked at her.  
  
She was confused. Why wasn't he doing something? Oh no, she thought. He was going to leave. He'd decided she was too much work, and was going to give up. But he can't walk away. It would be just like high school. He had to be the one left wanting her. She had to.  
  
Before she could finish her thought, his mouth was on hers, violating her lips, torturing them. She needed more, had to have more.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Carly said to Sonny still sitting at the bar. They were both watching Ric and Elizabeth wrapped around each other on the dance floor. Kissing, and taking.  
  
"Ric Lansing strikes again, and another heart is about to be broken." Carly couldn't say she was too upset, especially after the way Elizabeth had talked to her.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Sonny laughed, not taking his eyes off of the duo. "Ric is eating out of the palm of her hand."  
  
"Well, Elizabeth looks to be doing a bit of eating herself."  
  
"Yeah, but remember how Ric treated her in high school? Remember how she treated you and Court just a little bit ago?"  
  
"What? You think she's just playing him?" Sonny just nodded his head. "But she had a huge thing for Ric, and he didn't treat her nearly as bad as I did. He just didn't pay her much attention."  
  
"Trust me, Carly. I'll bet Ric ignoring her hurt a hell of a lot more than your teasing. And I'll bet this is her way of turning the tables on him. Just watch."  
  
Elizabeth attempted several times to pull herself away from Ric, but his mouth was too intoxicating. Her mind kept screaming for more.  
  
You can do this, she yelled at herself. If you could pull yourself away from Heath or Josh when the director yelled cut, you can surely pull yourself away from the asshole who, in high school, broke you and laughed at the pieces.  
  
With the memory of her shattered heart in mind, Elizabeth felt her will return. She could do this. She was a professional actress for god's sake!  
  
She pulled away, looked up at him with dreamy, bedroom eyes she used in almost every movie she was in. They worked every time.  
  
Ric's breathing was fast, he couldn't slow it down. He needed to get out of there, needed to get her out of there with him, back to his apartment before he snapped and took her right there on the floor of his sister-in- law's club.  
  
"Let's go. My apartment is only five minutes away." He breathed, kissed her again.  
  
"That sounds.perfect." She inserted heavy breathing in all of the right places. The objective was to make the audience---Ric at the moment---feel what you want them to feel. And right now she wanted him to feel hot, in the mood, ready to take her. "I just need one thing."  
  
"Anything.anything you need.I'll give you." He kissed his way down her neck, rested his lips on her shoulder to catch his breath.  
  
"That's good, because all I want you to do is." she got close to his ear so he could feel her hot breath. ".Beg."  
  
"What?" he asked, too lost to realize what she was asking.  
  
She laughed. "I said I want you to beg me to come home with you."  
  
Awareness of her request hit him like a ton of bricks. He pulled back. "You want me to what?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I want you to beg me. Get down on your knees right here and plead with me to come home with you. If you do, I'll go."  
  
"There's no way I'm doing that."  
  
Elizabeth put on a cute, playful frown. "That's too bad." She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbed her breasts against his chest. "Because I would have done anything you asked."  
  
With that, she made her exit, leaving Ric absolutely, one hundred percent dumbfounded in her wake.  
  
Sonny came up behind him and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Looks like she got you, huh?" When he didn't say anything, Sonny went on. "That Elizabeth Webber is quite the looker these days, isn't she? She had you wrapped around her little finger."  
  
Ric's head shot up. "What did you say?"  
  
"She had you wrapped around."  
  
"No," Ric cut him off. "What was her name?"  
  
Sonny smiled. "Elizabeth Webber." When he saw realization hit his brother, he laughed. "Sure put you in your place, didn't she?"  
  
Ric just smiled. Elizabeth Webber, was it? He'd underestimated her. She's proved to be a much bigger challenge than he'd anticipated, but Ric could use a little sport every now and again. "Yeah, I'd say she did, Sonny. She won this hand, but the game is far from over."  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth laughed all the way to her car, before dialing a number on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Emily's groggy voice answered after three rings.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you asleep? I didn't think you would have been yet. I can just talk to you later."  
  
"No, absolutely not. My throat just gets all clogged from the alcohol. So what's up? Are you still at the club?"  
  
"I'm just leaving now." Elizabeth couldn't keep the smile off her face or out of her voice. "I did something tonight that I just had to tell you about."  
  
"Well, spill." Elizabeth could hear Nik's voice in the background. "Okay, Nik. I'm going in the other room. Just calm down. Geez. You'd think I cut off his ears or something."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, he's trying to watch a movie, and I was talking too loud."  
  
"If you were watching a movie I could let you go. I'll just talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"No, no. I wasn't watching it. It's some action movie. Besides, I want to hear this thing you did. So spill."  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth started. "I ran into Ric Lansing tonight."  
  
"Oh no. What happened? Did he say anything about what he did to you?"  
  
"No, that's just the thing. He had no idea who I was!"  
  
"What? You're on at least two magazine covers a month, a zillion movies, and he has no idea who you are?"  
  
"Huh uh!" Even Elizabeth thought it was a bit strange. But not everyone was wrapped up in Hollywood gossip and goings on. "But I have got to tell you, not to be full of myself or anything, but he wanted me!"  
  
"Well what did he say when you told him who you were?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Oh no, Liz." Emily's voice filled with worry. "Don't tell me you made a date with him or anything like that. Do you remember what this guy did to you?"  
  
"Of course I remember. How could I forget?"  
  
Every time she thought about it, she could feel the humiliation, the hurt she felt when it happened. She'd been so in love with him. Well, as in love as a fifteen year old girl could be with a senior who didn't even know she existed. But what she felt was real to her in any case.  
  
It was their town's annual goodbye dance, where everyone partied with their friends going off to college. Ric had received a full academic scholarship to Harvard and would be leaving later that week. It was going to be the last time Elizabeth would see him before he went.  
  
She'd spent most of her childhood and all of her teen years pining away for him, and finally worked up the courage to ask tell him how she felt.  
  
When she saw him make his way outside, she followed him. He never stayed in the crowd for long, which Elizabeth could relate to. She felt suffocated when people were hovering over her, watching her every move.  
  
"Hey," she managed when he looked up at her from his seat against the wall. He didn't say anything back, just took a puff from what Elizabeth later learned was not a cigarette, but a joint. "So, cool party, huh?"  
  
"I guess." He took another puff, offered it to her. She just shook her head, no. "Let me guess, you're a little goodie two shoes? Don't tell me you're going to go rat on me for being out here."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Isn't that what innocent little things like you do?" He stood, started walking toward her. "Tattle on us big, bad juvenile delinquents?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell on you for having a smoke." She tried to sound cool, confident, mature.  
  
"A smoke?" She shook her head yes, he laughed. He was standing in front of her now, had her backed up against the wall of the building. "You should wear your hair down." He put his free hand to the ribbon holding it back, untied it. Her locks fell around her face, blew in the breeze. "Much better."  
  
"I just came out to." she tried to say, a little nervous. "I just wanted to."  
  
"Wanted to what? Get some air?" He laughed, pressed his body against hers. "Why don't you and I get something much better than air?" He lowered his mouth to hers, nibbled on her bottom lip.  
  
Out of her mouth came a foreign noise she'd never made before. It wasn't from pain or fear. She could almost swear it was pleasure.  
  
And that scared her.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you to dance." She spat quickly, trying to understand what was happening.  
  
Ric pulled back, looked at her with a laugh in his eyes. "You want to dance? With me?" She just bobbed her head. "Ah, how cute? How about this? I'll go back in there and dance with you if you do one thing for me."  
  
"Anything." Elizabeth couldn't believe that Ric Lansing wanted to dance with her.  
  
"I want you to beg."  
  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
  
"You heard me. Beg me to dance with you, and I'll do it."  
  
She stood, deciding. She really wanted to dance with him, and maybe this was just his way of making sure she really wanted him. It was okay. She'd finally show Courtney and Carly that she was cool enough to get a guy like Ric.  
  
She lowered herself to her knees, looked up at him. "Ric, will you please dance with me?"  
  
He just laughed, rolled to the floor laughing. "You did it. I can't believe you actually begged me!"  
  
Elizabeth stood quickly and took off running towards her house, Ric's laughter chasing her the whole way.  
  
"There's no way I'd forget what Ric Lansing did to me in high school." Elizabeth informed Emily. "And that's the beauty of what I did. I got him all hot and bothered, then told him I'd only go home with him if he begged."  
  
Emily couldn't contain a snort. "Oh my god! Did he do it?"  
  
"Oh, I think he was too shocked to do anything! But goodness, did it feel great to do that to him. Plus, Carly and Sonny Corinthos were watching the entire thing, laughing their asses off!"  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, that is amazing! You are amazing!"  
  
"Well, what can I say?" Elizabeth smiled to herself. "Payback's a bitch!" 


End file.
